Arkenglesh
by ScarletBitch
Summary: Archangel- She was tired of pickpocketing. So with no other choice she accepts a job from a certain Information Broker. OcXIzaya
1. Chapter 1

Heh.

This is all really pathetic. I'm sprawled out in what smells like a puddle of sewage, crying my eyes out like a 12 year old. It's not my fault I pick pocket people! It's just… I need the cash. Those punks don't know anything! What gives them the right to call this place "Their Turf"? Like anyone really cares about that! Color gangs are totally last month! I wiped at the tears and snot on my face. It's just not fair…

"Some would say life isn't fair."

I turned to the alley opening and looked at the silhouette of a man. Tensing I squared my shoulders and looked up into his shadowed face.

"J-just leave me alone! Haven't you guys had enough fun? Picking on a 15 year old! Seriously you're pathetic!" My voice shook and the snot from my nose began dripping over my lips. I wiped at my mouth and felt more tears falling.

"Chie-chan~ Please don't get me confused with those hooligans."

The man stepped closer towards me and I could now make out his face. No, he definitely wasn't one of those yellow-scarves. He seemed too…high class…to be a dumb gang member. His fuzzy-trimmed jacket looked more expensive then all of my clothes combined. He stepped closer and looked at my face. I flinched and looked towards the opposite wall.

"T-then who are you?" I asked. I was too scared to move. This one man, he was ten times scarier than the three thugs who jumped me. I tucked my legs in close to me, trying to appear smaller.

"Hmmm~ Don't be scared Chie-chan. I'm here to offer you a job."

"A job?" I asked glaring at him. No way was that the real reason he was here. Also, he was too shady a person to run your everyday shop. No way. He was totally in the mafia or something.

"Yes. A job." He jumped in the puddle and splashed water all over me. "I've been watching you for some time now." He squatted down next to me at poked my head. I flinched and scooted away. "I wanted to talk to you so I tipped off those thugs about your pocketing and, well, here we are." He stood up and twirled a full 360.

I sat there horrified. How can this guy be so calm after he just sent thugs after me! Wait. This is the prick who tipped them off!

I jumped up off the ground. "Why the hell should I work for you? You're the one that did this to me!" I motioned to my bruised body and torn clothes. "My answer is NO!" I screamed at him and then stood there fuming. This guy was seriously sick in the head! To think he would expect me to work for his obviously shady business.

"Now Chie-chan, think rationally for a minute," "I AM!" I screamed and sarted for the exit he blocked. I was too slow and he grabbed my arm, twisted, and forced me to the ground.

"I said rational Chie-chan. Now, you can go on and continue with this pathetic life as a part time pickpocket, which will most likely end with you being jumped again, maybe even raped or, for all I care, dead." I shivered. This man was voicing my constant worries. I knew this 'Job' was dangerous…but I need the cash. Tears began to pour down my face, again.

"Or," he continued, "you can come work for me. I can guarantee your safety, and I can pay you triple what you make on a good day as a pickpocket." After one last twist he let go of my arm and it dropped to my side.

"What do you say Chie-chan?" he stooped down next to me. "Yes? Or…"

"Your name, what is it?" I asked.

I heard him smile. "Orihara, Izaya."

My eyes widened. Orihara? Then-

I looked into his face. "Alright. I'll do it. But only if you guarantee I'll be safe."

He lifted up his right hand. "Scouts honor." Smiling he stood and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up next to him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. Grabbing my hand he put the object in it. "Tell my sisters I say hi!" and with that Izaya left.

I stood there for a minute before looking into my hand. It was a cell phone wrapped in a charger. I looked at it and it had my name engraved on the back. It was like he knew I'd agree.

That man…


	2. Chapter 2

Tipping back in my desk chair I stared blankly at the board. Sensei was rambling on about 18th century literature and I just didn't care. Honestly this was a waste of my time.

I tipped further back, pushing my balancing luck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Orihara twins. Mairu wasn't paying much attention to the lecture. It looked like she was doodling in her notebook. Kururi was, well, staring into space like she normally does.

I wasn't too close with them. We weren't on a first name basis or anything. But whenever we were directed to form groups, I'd join them. They didn't mind, I asked them once, and they said that I was the less annoying one in this class. I took that as a compliment.

Taking out a piece of paper I scribbled a note to Kururi.

'Do you have an older brother named Izaya? –Arkenglesh, Chie' is what I wrote. I directed the kid sitting next to me to pass the note on to her.

I returned to my awesome chair balancing act.

I got the note back in a few seconds.

It read, "Izaya-nee? Yea, but we don't see him much. Why'

I thought about what I should respond with for a minute.

'I met him the other night. He says hi.'

I went back to balancing on my chair. That was pretty much the end of that little conversation.

"You met Izaya-nee!" Mairu yelled at me jumping out of her seat. The startle caused me to tip my chair over and crash onto the floor. "Oww-" I rubbed my sore head and looked over at Mairu. Who now, the whole class was gapping at. "Uh I did." I answered meekly.

"Orihara-san please sit down!" the teacher ordered firmly. "And Arkenglesh, get up off the floor."

We both did as we were told and I looked over at Mairu. She was glaring at me.

At lunch Mairu dragged me over to where the twins sat.

"So you're dating our Nee-san! Alright, we approve!" Mairu said with a thumbs' up. I began choking on my spit.

"N-no! I just- I just started working for him!" Which to be honest I still didn't know what exactly my job was. Or his for that matter…

"Oh." Mairu looked slightly disappointed. Kururi was drinking her juice. An awkward silence enveloped us. Till I spoke up, "uh, what exactly does your brother do?"

"Don't really know, Information broker or something shady like that." Mairu said and reached over to pluck a piece of rice off her sister's face and ate it.

There was a rumor going around that the twins were…involved. Not that I really minded. Whatever sugars their cookie is what I'd say. And honestly I was kinda jealous. I'll never admit it, but I've always wanted a close 'someone'. Be they man or woman as long as it was real I didn't mind.

"You know," Kururi spoke up, "If you do go out with Izaya-nee, you should tell us."

I shivered. There was no way in hell I'd ever get close to that psycho-path. I've only met him once and he's already giving me nightmares. He was so twisted, how anyone could get a kick out of another humans suffering was beyond me.

"No thanks. That'll never happen." I began sipping my juice.

"Why? Do you think he's ugly or something?" Mairu scolded and pointed her chopsticks menacingly at me.

"I-it's that…" I said trying to placate her death-glare. "He is actually quite handsome but…"

"He's a complete psycho-path." The twins said in unison. "Yea we know." Mairu said with a grin and flicked rice in my direction.

I laughed with them and then my phone rang, surprising me. I looked at it and saw it was Izaya, the only contact in my phone. "Speak of the devil…" I mumbled and answered it.

"Yes."

"Chieeeeeee-chaaaaannn~" he said in a girly voice. "I need you now!"

"Now? I'm in school." I looked over and saw the twins were listening. I blushed and scooted farther away.

"Yes now. I need yoooouuuu!" he was screaming into the phone and now the whole class was listening.

"A-alright! E-mail me where!" I yelled and hung up. "What a freak!" I screamed at my phone, cheeks burning red.

"I-I gotta go. Thanks for talking with me." I said to the twins.

Kururi nodded at me, mouth full of rice. Mairu reached over and poked her sister's cheek. "It sure sounds like you two are dating, what with him 'needing' you and all." She winked at me and I stormed off.

"Eat lunch with us tomorrow!" She yelled after me.

Even though I was mad I was still smiling. If she invited me back does that mean we were friends? Right?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 ½ weeks since I started working for Orihara Izaya. And I kinda get my positional standing.

I was his lackey. The prick would only call me when he needed me to pick up his dry cleaning or some food or other random shit like that. It was starting to piss me off.

Oh, and to top it all off, I still haven't gotten paid.

But today was supposed to be different. He called me early this morning directing me to ditch school and meet him at a park. He said something about meeting a transporter but honestly, I only half listened to what he was saying. I was distracted by Mariu groping Kururi's chest. Which was apparently a normal activity seeing as Kururi wasn't fazed at all.

So I bid farewell to the younger Orihara's and went to meet the elder.

I was still in my school uniform so I tried not to attract anyone's attention. I made it to the park alright so I sat on a bench and waited…and waited…and waited.

A whole 2 hours passed before Izaya showed his face. "Chie-chan, where's my tea?" he asked patting my head.

"You didn't say anything about tea!" i yelled at him, flustered. Shit! Maybe he did say something about tea but I just forgot! Man I'd be in so much trouble!

Izaya leaned down close to my face. Close enough that I could feel his peppermint flavored breath against my cheek. I stared wide-eyed at his closeness, and then he flicked my forehead. "Just kidding~!" he screeched and began walking away. Blushing, I grabbed my bags and followed him.

This was becoming a normal occurrence. He'd purposefully tease me just to get me all flustered. In a fit of rage I asked him about it once and he responded in one of his creepy ways. 'Human beings have the greatest ability to make the most interesting faces. That's one of the reasons why I love this beautiful species. And you Chie-chan, look the cutest when you're flustered.' I regret that I asked.

Over these 2 ½ weeks I learned a lot about Orihara Izaya. I learned that he was 100% legit freak, but I kinda already had a feeling about that.

I did learn that he's flippin loaded. His apartment is worth 23x more than my shitty apartment.

He was also very good at reading people. What was scary about it is that it boarderlines mind reading. Even if he's never met you before, it's like he can see your true person. i get the willies whenever I think about it.

Then there's that…

We entered into a café not too far away from the park. "Aren't we waiting for your transporter?" I asked taking a seat across from Izaya.

"Hm? Oh, she'll be here later." A waitress came over and Izaya ordered for the both of us. I didn't mind. It's not like I had a specific order in mind.

I looked up from staring at my lap and looked over at Izaya. He had his chin resting on his hand and was staring at the people in the street. The look on his face sent a shiver down my spine.

This man…he saw himself as a god.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe my eyes! This was totally not happening right now!

After Izaya and i finished our sundaes at the café, Izaya and I left and went down an alleyway. His transporter had arrived.

I stood there gapping as Izaya and the transporter 'talked'. 'Talked', because the transporter was none other than the legendary headless rider of Ikebukuro! 'She' was communicating by typing into her little pda. This was too cool!

"Chie-chan, don't be rude come here." Izaya motioned for me to step up closer. I obeyed, mouth open. Izaya slipped his arm around my waist. I was too distracted to complain. "H-hello! Nice to meet you!" I stuttered and then bowed politely.

When I looked up again the rider seemed to be looking at Izaya. "Heh. Don't look at me like that. She's my new understudy!" Izaya said waving a hand in front of his face. Pulled me closer to him, "but maybe later." He whispered loudly into my ear. Just when I was about to protest the rider grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Izaya. She rapidly typed something into her pda and shoved it into my face.

'Don't let this pervert make you do anything you don't want too!'

"Uhh…" is all I got out.

Izaya was reading over my shoulder. He began laughing and we both looked at him. "I was just playing. Chie-chan is definitely NOT attractive that way."

I glared at him. What the hell would this freak now about 'attractive'!

"Yea! Well it's not like you're any hot shit either!" I yelled at him.

"Oh please Chie-chan. I know you want me. In fact, everyone knows you want me." He lifted up his arms and motioned to his body.

My face was burning with…embarrassment?...anger?...or was I upset that he called me ugly. I didn't know and I didn't care!

I repeatedly closed and opened my mouth. I was at a loss for any come back. "Sh-shut up!" I finally got out.

Izaya smirked then turned to the rider. "You got Shinra's message, so you know what to do." The rider nodded. She turned to leave but I intercepted her. "Wait. Are you- are you really headless?" I asked.

She typed into her pda then showed me the message. 'Promise not to scream.'

I nodded. Izaya had moved up next to me. The rider slowly lifted up her helmet. A black smoky substance began to pour from it. When the helmet was fully over her 'head' I saw it. I saw nothing. My fear spiked and instinctively I reached out and clutched Izaya's arm. I bite back m scream and silently watched as the rider lowered the helmet.

She turned on her bike and again turned to leave. "W-Wait!" I stopped her for a second time. I was still clutching Izaya's arm. That gave me courage to ask my last question. "What's your name? Mine is Chie Arkanglesh."

I waited as she typed in her pda. 'Celty Sturluson'.

"Nice to meet you Sturluson-san." I said with a wobbly smile.

Celty nodded slowly, looked us over one more time, and then left. Her pick made a sound very similar to the neighing of a horse as she turned a corner and rode off.

"She really had no head…" I mumbled weakly looking over at Izaya.

"She's a Dulahan." Izaya told me.

"Dula-IZAYA!" I screamed his name and quickly tackled him to the floor.

Something big flew overhead and crashed into the building across from us.

"!"

Who the…


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY PEOPLE ACTUALLY ARE READING THIS! gOOD FOR U GUYS! dON'T 4GET TO REVIEW! CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME!**

I looked up from where I had just tackled Izaya to the ground. A pissed off looking blonde in a bar tender suit was stalking menacingly toward us.

Who the hell?

I looked over to the other side of us and couldn't believe my eyes. A vending machine was crashed nearly a foot away from our heads.

What the hell?

"Oh Shizu-chan, I thought that was you." Izaya said to the approaching blonde man. He sat up and pushed me off of him. I fell back onto my ass. I was still trying to understand how that man could throw a vending machine.

"I told you not to come into 'bukuro ever again, didn't I you flea." The blonde growled at Izaya.

Izaya laughed, stood up, and started dusting himself off. "Since when have I ever listened to you, Shizuo Heiwajima."

My jaw dropped. Holy-

This man was Shizuo Heiwajima? The, Shizuo Heiwajima! That explains everything.

I jumped up off the floor and prepared to run like hell. But it didn't look like Izaya was ready to go. And I just couldn't leave him. Honestly, if it wasn't for me the prick'd be killed dead…which is usually what happens when you're killed…you die…logic…

"Orihara-san," I whispered to Izaya, which was a mistake because it broke Shizuo's death glare and he now looked over at me. If I hadn't gone to the bathroom earlier I'm sure I would have pissed myself.

"What are you looking at, get the hell out of here!" he yelled at me. If Izaya hadn't grabbed me then I probably would have ran away crying.

"Shizu-chan, you barbarian you. Look what you're doing to my protégé. Chie-chan is just so scared I think she'll wet herself."

"What do you mean protégé?" Shizuo demanded.

"I mean," Izaya started and lowered his hand to where it grasped my own, "Chie-chan here, will soon be a full-fledged information broker, much like myself, and together we will run everything." Izaya twirled me into his arms.

I was currently confused as hell. Me, an info broker? Yea right, I'll probably remain his lackey for the rest of my life. Fetching tea and snacks is all I'll ever be good at.

I felt sick.

"Now, if you'll excuse us…" Izaya turned us around as if we were leaving.

"LIKE HELL! I'LL SMASH BOTH OF YOU FLEAS RIGHT NOW!"

I made the mistake of turning around and watching as Shizuo Heiwajima ripped a sign from the concrete side walk. My knees went weak and if Izaya wasn't holding me I would have fell.

Izaya broke out into a run and I stumbled at first to follow. After a few steps our running became in sync. But Heiwajima was close behind swinging his sign madly. Half of me wanted to turn and look but I now knew better.

Izaya's hand was in mine and he pulled me down another alley I wouldn't have seen on my own. It was so sudden that I crashed against the wall and cut my face on the brick.

Izaya laughed and kept on running. Tears stung my eyes and the scrap burned.

"Izaya!" I screamed when I saw that we were approaching a fence. There was no way through it!

"Can't go through it, can't go around it," Izaya let go of my hand and then jumped, "gotta go over it!" he used one hand to guide his body over the six foot chain link fence.

There was no way in hell I could do that. I heard Heiwajima' s scream of rage and I wanted to cry. I tried to swallow my panic but I couldn't.

"Climb over Chie!" Izaya directed. "I'm not afraid to leave your ass here~" he sang from the other side.

"Shut up!" I screamed and through myself at the gate. I struggled to pull myself up. Once I made it to the top I swung one leg over to the other side.

"Teddy bear panties? Really Chie-chan, really?" Izaya teased and my face burned red. I forgot I was wearing my uniform.

"Pervert!" I screamed and jumped down. My hair snagged on something and I yelped. I stood on my tip toes to relieve the pain. Luckily my hair was long enough that I didn't rip it off in the jump. I pulled it but it refused to give. I looked past the gate and saw Heiwajima preparing to throw the sign at us. I gasped and the next few minutes happened in slow motion.

I felt a hand pull my hair. Izaya pulled out his knife and tore through the hair he clenched in his hand. The sign came zooming through the air toward me. Heiwajima's rage and Izaya's calm as he pulled me into him. The sign barely missing us and the crash it made into a shop window.

Izaya sighed in relief. "Chie you might be more trouble then you're worth." He whispered into my neck.

My whole body was shaking. Izaya pulled me into the nearest shop where we hid in the dressing room and called a taxi to take us back to his place.

**I HOPE CHIE DOESN'T COME OFF AS TOO MARYSUE! pLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A LITTLE SHORT THIS TIME, I KNOW. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISES!**

Well this was just perfect. I was looking at my reflection in Izaya's bathroom mirror. I was a mess. The scrape on my cheek still stung a little and a big chunk of my hair was noticeably shorter. I sighed and washed my face. I'd need a haircut soon. Too bad I was dirt poor.

For a quick second I thought of pickpocketing again for some quick cash. I hurriedly dismissed the thought. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I refused to steal. Well what'd ya know? I was becoming straight edge.

I chuckled to myself. My new clean record won't last long though; Izaya would make sure of that.

When I left the bathroom Izaya was on his computer typing away. Plopping down on the couch I focused on ignoring him. Actually, I should probably just go home. I've been through enough because of him today.

But as soon as I stood up to leave the prick called me over to him. Obediently I came to his side.

"Check the e-mail on your phone." He directed not looking up from his screen. I turned to grab my school bag. But that's when I remembered that I forgot it in the alleyway.

"MY BAG!" I yelled and pulled my hair. "What the hell am I gonna do! All my school work was in there! My house keys! Wallet! Everything!" I felt like crying. This was a big freakin deal.

"Stop whining, just login here." Izaya said and scooted away from his desktop.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Your e-mail. Please Chie-chan, do pay attention." Izaya rolled his eyes at me.

I glared at him. I had just lost all my important possessions and all he cared about was me checking my email!

"Fine." I barked at him. As I typed in my address I felt Izaya's presence behind me. It was kinda creepy. But then again he was a creep so it was nothing new.

The only mail I had received was titled 'The Dollars'. I clicked on it. "This is…" the mail was an invite to join the colorless gang, The Dollars.

Izaya chuckled behind me. I turned and looked at him. He wasn't wearing his jacket anymore so it was even more obvious how perfectly slim his body was. Honestly, the man was too perfect. The only downside to him was his warped personality. Shame, really.

"I decided that you were ready." He said and began spinning in his chair. Why was this guy so peculiar? One minute he's scary serious and the next he was almost childish.

"Ready for what?" I asked, slightly scared.

He stopped spinning and looked at my refection in the window. "For your training."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. My gut feeling was probably right but my heart and mind just didn't want to listen.

"What training?" I asked through a dry mouth.

Izaya stood up and walked over to me. He leaned over and I leaned back trying to distance myself from him. I couldn't escape now. I was cornered. Running was pointless, his reflexes were superhuman.

"You already know Chie my dear." His face was now inches from mine. I looked away and tried to look serious.

"I-I really don't, if this is about what you said earlier. I don't believe it."

His breath was hot against my cheek and I was scared. I didn't want this and he knew it.

"Why else would I hire a mutt like you?" his hand went up and stroked the scrape on my face. He used it to turn my face too look at him. I focused my vision on his hair and not maroon colored eyes. "I wasn't going to use you as a lackey forever, you know." Was his voice always this husky? I asked myself. "With your background it's a perfect job for you, don't you think?"

Angry I glared at him. Big mistake. My eyes locked with his and I couldn't bring myself to look away.

I hate this man.

Izaya leaned in closer, lips a ghost against my own.

I hate this man.

Then everything went real; his voice, his hand, his lips.

I hate this man.

Slowly he pulled away from me. My knees were weak and I had to clutch the desk to hold myself up.

Izaya on the other hand was laughing. "Chie-chan you should see yourself right now! You're a hot mess!"

I glared at the floor, refusing to look at him.

"Aww, are you mad?" He flicked me in the forehead then walked away. "It was just a meaningless kiss!"

Meaningless? The bastard stole my first kiss. That was not meaningless!

Opening a drawer Izaya pulled out a manila envelope. Handing it to me he said, "Here's your pay." He walked over to his couch, plopped down and started watching tv. "Oh and get a haircut, you look positively atrocious."

How i hated this man.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY IT IS SO LATE...AND SHORT...AND THERES NO IZAYA...BUT I FELT IT NESECARY FOR A SORT OF BACKGROUND CHAPTER.**

Yawning, I continued my trek through the Dollars bbs. Man, was I tired. But my report was due in the morning. And no it wasn't a school paper. Izaya had a brilliant idea of assigning this particular report. A report which consisted on 'The Creation of The Dollars and How to Manage', which in all actuality was pretty darn interesting.

It's been a month since the whole 'incident'. Since then I've gotten a much needed haircut. My once long black hair was now short and, to my surprise, became naturally wavy. Honestly I liked this look better. I guess I really needed a change.

Speaking of change, in one month I've received two 'paychecks', each with an excessive amount of money. I've never even seen that many 2000 yen bills in one place before! I've never even pickpocketed someone as rich as Izaya Orihara. For once I was able to pay my rent and utilities on time! Even after paying that I could still afford ten new outfits and a new school uniform. And that was my whole first paycheck. I got paranoid after receiving the second so I opened a bank account.

Luckily for me though, Izaya was the one who bought me this desktop and a new cell phone. At first it made me a little upset that he's been, in my mind, 'throwing money at me'. I haven't felt like I deserved it. And that feeling has led me to wear I am now.

Working my but off trying to become useful.

Groaning I rubbed my baggy eyes and tried to focus. It was only one o'clock in the morning on a school night. I can do this. So far I had 19 pages of the report. I had no idea how long he wanted it so I was as detailed as possible.

"_Ktcht-Ktcht!" _

Jumping up from the floor I whipped around to face my door. Something was scratching on it. Something…or someone.

My fright broke and melted into anger.

That prick Izaya was totally playing a prank on me!

I stormed over to my door and swung it open, "What the hell's your problem!" I screamed.

…

There was no one there.

OMG! It was a ghost!

No way was it a ghost, he's probably just trying to hide. "I-Izaya…?"

"_Meow_~"

I looked down and met the maroon eyes of a small black cat. "Uh, hello neko-chan…" I muttered bending down to pet it. While I stoked its silky-soft fur I looked for a collar. There wasn't one so I assumed it was a stray.

"_Meow~",_ my little neko-chan began to purr against my hand.

"Your just so cute." The cat purred in agreement. "Heheh," I picked him up and cuddled my face against him.

"Looks like maybe someone abandoned you." My eyes started to water. Some old memories began to surface. "B-but that's alright. I'll take care of you now." Small tears escaped my eyes.

I remembered living back in Russia. How sad my mother always was. My father was never home. Moving to japan so mama and me could be together. Together forever. Just the two of us. Happy.

Sure we had to start from scratch. Live off the streets for a few months before mama could get a job. But that didn't matter cuz we were together and we were happy.

But that bitch just had to ruin it! SHE JUST HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING!

"_MEORRRW!_" The cat scratched my hand and jumped away from me. In my rage I was squeezing the poor thing.

I wiped my tears. "I'm sorry," I said trying to get him back over. Slowly he padded over to me and I invited him into my house.

He walked in like he owned the place and crawled onto my futon. I couldn't help but laugh.

After grabbing a saucer of milk from the kitchen area I placed it in front of my new little friend. He happily lapped up all the milk.

I smiled as he curled up on my pillow to sleep.

"Good night my little neko-chan."

After I went back to typing I realized that I still had to name him. It only took me a second to come up with the perfect name. I smiled widely to myself.

I looked over at him, "Good night Izaya-chan."

It was indeed the perfect name.

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW~~**

**MORE IZAYA IN THE NEXT ONE I PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PROMISED LONGER AND MORE IZAYA DIDN'T I? **

Lugging the 20 pound bag of cat food around was pretty difficult. So I wasn't too surprised when I bumped into the Orihara twins. As to why they were now in my house…

"Uh, did you guys want some tea or something…?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Kururi was too busy playing with Izaya-chan to answer. Not like she would of any way, but this time she had an excuse.

Mairu on the other hand was being extra snoopy. Even while I was standing there watching she was rummaging through my drawers. "We'd like some tea." She answered.

I half thought about throwing something at her but I knew she'd end up kicking my ass. She was crazy tough for such a small girl. Freak of nature, just like her brother.

But that's what ever really. I mean her and Kururi were still my friends. I pondered our friendship while I boiled the tea water.

…

Since I was almost always gone from school I didn't really see them that often anymore. And even though I had their cell numbers I never called, texted, or e-mailed them. We also never hung out outside of school.

…

At least we were on a first name basis… that's about all our friendship had going… kinda sad.

Well, I figured now would be as good a time as any to ask.

"U-uhm, d-did you guys maybe wanna…"

I suddenly became nervous. They both were looking at me with such intent stares. Even Izaya-chan…

"gohangoutrightnow?" I babbled out.

Somehow they understood me. "Sure." They both said in unison.

I awkwardly smiled. G-good, now I have a legitimist excuse for when I tell Izaya to leave me the hell alone. Finally I get a free day away from that prick! I was in such a good mood now! Not only was I hanging out with friends but I didn't get to see that a-hole of an Info Broker! Oh happy day!

"Ne, Chie-san, what's the name of your cat?" Kururi asked in her quiet voice.

My sparkly-happy-face mode broke. Damn. If I tell them I named it after their brother they'll just tease me even more now! Even worse, what if they tell Izaya! I'll never hear the end of it.

Maybe if I just ignore her she won't ask again. Y-yea I'll just ignore her.

I poured tea into three cups and went to place them on the table, still ignoring Kururi's question.

Unluckily for me Mairu was now also interested…

"Yea, you never did tell us his name." she said after sipping her tea.

"O-oh, I'm pretty sure I did. Maybe ya'll just don't remember." I laughed nervously and sipped my tea.

Kururi and Mairu looked at each other then back at me. Izaya-chan meowed and jumped out of Kururi's lap.

Mairu then pulled out Izaya-chan's brand-new collar from her lap. I began to sweat profusely. "Well, it says here-" I dove over the table and snatched it out of her hand.

"Oh haha! I better put that on Izaya-chan before he runs away!" I slapped my hands over my mouth realizing what I just said.

The twins stared at me.

Just stared at me.

Stared. At. Me.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU NAMED HIM AFTER IZAYA-NEE!" Marui screamed and fell over laughing.

"I think that's a cute name Chie-san." Kururi spoke up. "I always knew you had a crush on nee-san."

My cheeks were burning red. I face palmed and began hating myself. Awesome. The only thing that could top this was if Izaya himself found out.

* * *

><p>Man was I tired. Those twins sure had a lot of energy. Especially if anything Yuhei Hanejima was involved. We ended up going to fourteen different shops looking for one 'limited edition' poster of the actor. Man, were those girls obsessed. I sighed to myself as I reached into my purse for my apartment key. It was then that my upstairs neighbor walked by. "Ah- good evening Arkenglesh-san." He greeted politely.<p>

I turned to look at him. He was a high school student who went to Raida. Like me he lived alone. "Good evening Ryugamine-san." I bowed a little, showing respect to my senpai.

He smiled and continued on his way up the stairs to his own apartment.

He was such a nice guy! I thought to myself smiling.

Unlike that a-hole Izaya! I was suddenly in a bad mood. Just the thought of him made me sour.

As if on cue my phone rang just as I walked in. I didn't need to look at it to see who it was. I answered, trying to swallow my bad mood. "Good evening Orihara-san." I answered feigning politeness.

"Chie-chan you know I like it better when you use my first name. It sounds so cute coming from your sweet lips!" he teased and then began laughing.

Up yours, "How can I help you today, Orihara-san." I layed down on my floor and tried to remain calm. This dil-hole was just trying to rile me up.

"Well you see~" he began "there was a lady that came in today asking for some information about a certain someone." I could tell he was grinning on the other line.

"And-" so far this little story had nothing to do with me so I thought about hanging up.

"Does the name 'Yukiko Harada' mean anything to you?"

I thought about it for a second, "No." I answer honestly. Izaya-chan had walked over and was now lying on my tummy. Petting him I continued listening to Izaya on the other line.

He chuckled. "Thought as much. Alrighty, how bout the name 'Yuki Arkenglesh'?"

I quickly sat up from my position on the floor. This sent Izaya-chan flopping onto the floor, he meowed in protest.

"My mother?" I asked. "Was someone asking about her?" my heart began racing and my mind was running a mile-a-minute.

"Quite the contrary Chie-chan." Izaya answered.

It took me a minute to register what he was saying.

"How much time?" I asked running over to my drawer and began packing.

"A few minutes." He answered.

"Izaya, why would you-" I began but he cut me off. "You know it's my job."

I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. After all we've been through he'd just sell me out like that. Honestly this guy would be the end of me one day.

"You're a dick." I told him. He just chuckled. I expected him to hang up, but he didn't.

"You still there?" I asked just to be sure.

"Sure am!" he answered all too happily.

I sighed and grabbed my keys. I took my apartment key off the ring and shoved it in my pocket. Picking up Izaya-chan I kissed him on the nose. "I'll see you in a few days, alright Izaya-chan?" I whispered to him, he made a sad meow and rubbed against my face.

"Izaya-chan?" I heard Izaya ask on the other line. Damn I forgot he was still on the phone. "Aww Chie-chan that's so cute, naming your kitty-cat after me!"

"Shutup!" I screamed. "I'm coming over so you better let me in!" I yelled then hung up on him.

I patted Izaya-chan one more time before leaving.

* * *

><p>Luckily for me Ryugamine-san agreed to feed Izaya-chan once a day before school. He seemed confused by my sudden 'trip', but he was too polite to nose-around in my business.<p>

It took me an hour to get to Izaya's place. I've only gotten there in the past by Izaya leading me, so I ended up getting lost this time around. I also forgot it was in Shinjuku. Yea, my bad.

But I was finally here. I rang his door bell and waited.

I waited five more minutes before I began to angrily smashing his doorbell until I heard the lock turn.

"Took you long en-" my sentence died off when the door opened.

Izaya was standing in the doorway wearing a towel around his waist. Nothing else, just that one, small, white towel.

"What took you so long?" he asked running a hand through his wet hair. I watched his hand move through his silky hair and saw water droplets plummet to the floor.

Izaya looked somewhat bored. Like standing in his doorway naked was something he did everyday.

He must have just gotten out of the shower. His body was covered in glistening water droplets. I watched as one trailed down his hairless chest down to wear the towel covered him. His body was so perfect. Practically hairless and no excess fat anywhere. He was too perfect.

And the towel. It was so small. It was only being held up by a small tuck.

Just one small pull and it'd be gone.

Izaya smiled and a water droplet from his hair landed on my nose.

When did he get so close?

"Izaya, wha?" I aksed. I caught a whiff of his shampoo it smelt completely different from my lilac one. It was…muskier.

His smile was still in place as his hand tilted my chin up .I looked up into his maroon eyes. Man was I was confused…

"You look as though you've never seen a half-naked man before." He whispered into my ear and chuckled.

"I-I have too!" I protested half-heartedly.

"Oh really, who?" he asked as he tugged on my hair.

"I-I don't know…" I answered. He was so close now. I reached up with a shaky hand and touched his chest. He exhaled a warm breath into my neck and I trailed my hand down his abs.

"Who said you can touch me." He said but I wasn't really listening.

A small kiss.

Much like the one a month ago. Only this time, I think I kissed him back.

…So confused…

**KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! I LOVE EM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IT GETS PRETTY GRAPHIC IN THIS ONE GUYS, BE PREPARED.**

This was so weird.

Here I was sitting on Izaya's couch watching a documentary on foreign sex slaves. It was horrible but also really interesting. The intricacies of the sex-slave business ran deeper than first presumed.

I sat clutching a pillow, my full attention on his flat screen plasma TV. Izaya plopped down next to me.

"Hehe, interested in the sex-slave trade are ya, Chie?" he teased. But I was too engrossed in the program to pay attention.

Apparently it was extremely difficult for women to escape. Often times the cops were involved and profited from it. Some of the most prominent organizations were in 3rd world countries.

"I'm glad we don't have any here…" I mumbled to myself.

"Hm," Izaya turned to look at me. He poked my face. "You're so Naïve Chie-chan, of course we do."

"Really?"

He leaned over closer to my face. "Really." His hand reached out and knocked me over on my side.

"_Mmph! _Izaya-" I looked up and Izaya had me straddled under him. My eyes widened, he was staring down at me with sadistic eyes. My heart rate sky rocketed, this couldn't be good.

"There are 24, just in Tokyo."

"What are you-" my voice wobbled and I tried to curl up. This needed to stop. I've been here two days and Izaya would always try these weird things just to freak me out.

"Did you know the average age of a sex slave is between 13 and 18? In Japan that is." He used one of his knees to separate my legs.

"S-stop…" I whispered and looked away. He should stop now. He never takes it too far. He just wants to freak me out. Freak me out, that's all. Y-yea, Izaya would never r-

"That's cuz Japan is just full of pedos who get off on underage girls." He lowered his face close to mine. I flinched and began to breathe heavily. Clutching his forearms I tried to warn him off with my nails. "I wonder why that is, Chie-chan~". Completely ignoring it he bit my neck and moved his knee further up my legs. I felt his jeans against my bare legs. The feeling made my skin crawl.

"STOP!" I screamed and flung my body to the side. Izaya rolled in the opposite direction so I was alone when I fell onto the floor.

I lay there, trying to catch my breath. My whole body was hot.

A finger pressed into my cheek and I flinched. "Hehe~ Chie-chan you're so silly~" Izaya teased and jumped off of the couch.

I stood up on wobbly legs and glared, I hope it was a glare, at Izaya, who was now on his computer.

"W-why?" I gulped and began talking louder. "Why do you always do those weird things to me! You know I don't like it!" Man, was I pissed. Honestly he had gone too far this time. I was so scared. Even though he says he just plays around, I knew some part of him was serious.

Izaya gave me that sadistic smile. "Who cares if you like it or not?"

"What?" I was expecting some half-assed joke response. But he seemed deathly serious.

"Seriously Chie, you think everything is about 'you'. But what if it's something 'I' like?" His eyes had a weird gleam to it. I knew that gleam. And I began to regret calling him out. I had just broken the number one rule: DO NOT piss off Izaya Orihara.

I raised an arm in front of me, an instinctive, but futile, attempt to shield myself. "What are you saying?" my voice wobbled and I scolded myself for being so weak. With my hand pressed angainst my chest I could feel my irregular heart beat pound into it.

"I love humans." Izaya said.

I thought that was all but then he continued, "Their forms of expression are very entertaining. And yours dear Chie,"

I flinched and looked at the floor. I've seen Izaya in his 'god' mode before. But it's never been directed at me before. It was actually very frightening. I've seen him talk people into killing themselves when he was in this mood.

And I couldn't stand his eyes bearing into me like that. They saw too much.

"I enjoy seeing you cry, flustered, upset, angry, jealous, scared, and all the other disgustingly beautiful qualities that mankind choses to hide with a fake smile façade. They suit you, truly they do." He finished with a satisfied smile. The same smile he wore as he watched people plummet to their death.

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead and my body was shaking. I tried to swallow but my mouth was too dry.

_Izaya Orihara, if you were a god…_

"…" With nothing else to say I sat back down on the couch and stared blankly into the TV.

* * *

><p>Pulling out my wallet I gave the cashier exact change and left without a receipt. I was in a bad mood since being sexually harassed by my boss the other day. I've also been too afraid to sleep. So I'm out buying coffee for myself and my boss.<p>

Honestly, I wanted to go home but I knew my mother and her new goons were staking the place out for me. Really you'd think members of the Japanese mafia would have better things to do then look for a 16 year old.

Did I mention today's my birthday? Yea, best birthday ever. Running on zero sleep for the past 34 hours, being hunted so i can live as a mafia whore, oh and my boss is making weird passes at me. Hurray!

After taking a long swig of my hot coffee, and ignoring the burn it left in my mouth, I momentarily thought about spitting in Izaya's cup. But then, seeing as I valued my pitiful life so much, I decided against it.

"CHIE ARKENGLESH!"

I turned around to see a very emaciated middle aged woman stalking towards me. It took me a minute but I did recognize who she was.

"мать (_mother_)" I breathed out. Almost dropping the coffees I turned to leave the crosswalk but it was too late my mother had reached out and gripped my shoulder. She shoved me onto the sidewalk.

"сука(_bitch_)!" She cried to me with tears in her eyes. Why was she crying?

I looked into her face and saw a former shell of the bright young woman I knew three years ago. Now…

Her face resembled a dried out orange. I couldn't help but smile. Even her spray on tans couldn't hide the fact that she was a crack addict. Along with her misshaped face her body also looked contorted and even though her clothes were a small, they were too big for her. One sleeve kept sliding off her shoulder exposing a dark bruise. She'd quickly cover it with her fake fox fur shawl.

"I have been looking everywhere for you дочь(_daughter_)." A few tears spilled over and she wiped at it smudging her make-up. I still didn't know why she was crying.

"Maybe I did not want to be found." I said, Russian accent blooming. I've lived in japan for five years now, and I usually don't have a noticeable accent, but other Russians bring it out. Heh. I don't like to think of myself as Russian. I'd rather stick with my father's Japanese heritage.

"But of course you did." My mother stroked my hair and I flinched. For a moment her face contorted in anger. "You will not run now." She growled and pulled my arm.

I pulled it back, refusing to move my standing. "I will not leave with you."

"I am your mother you will do as I say!" she yelled at me. It was then I realized that we have been talking in Russian, so I made a conscious effort to speak Japanese.

"No. I'm done with you, remember? I won't let you take advantage of me anymore." I said it in as firm a voice as I could muster.

More tears spilled onto her face. "But of course you do! We can be a family again!"

"I don't want your 'family'. Your family is nothing but drug selling criminals! You only want me so you can sell me to your debtors! I'm not a child anymore 'mother' I won't sit around in that type of environment. You've tried this before and each time I've said 'no'. So just leave me alone!" I screamed the last part out causing bystanders to stop and stare at us.

As I turned to leave I felt my mother grab my arm again crying my name, telling me the same lies.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and threw the hot coffee at her. She screamed and stumbled back into the street. The truck had no time to stop. My mother was smashed against the grill of a large company truck, killed instantly.

With wide eyes I stared at her splattered remains on the street, the sidewalk, other cars, on myself.

Leaning over I puked out what little I had in my stomach.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALOT OF OCXIZAYA! JUST FYI. I'LL ALSO POST A SECOND ONE THAT WILL BE LEMON MAYBE.**

**REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally an update! Sorry its so late! I was distracted by my cosplys and just...not...writing...blah**

* * *

><p>Somehow I was able to make it home covered in blood and vomit.<p>

An instinct in me kicked in when I heard the sirens. I knew I would be questioned by the medics and then the police would be called. I've already had run-ins with the police so I couldn't afford another. Especially in that situation…

Some part of my mind was still active enough to process the immediate danger and it took me away from the scene. The rest of my mind was too numb to process even the simplest of thoughts. It kept re-running the image of my mother getting splattered by that. I could still taste the vomit in my mouth.

As I opened the door to my apartment I was greeted by a mewing Izaya-chan. Ignoring him I shut the door and began feverishly stripping from my clothes. I threw them near the door to be burned later. There was no way I could keep the clothes I had worn, not after that memory had just been implanted in them.

Somewhere Izaya-chan continued to mew.

I blasted the hot water in my shower and began to brush my teeth until my gums began to bleed. Mind still numb I jumped into the steamy shower and started scrubbing my skin raw. I wanted to scrub my skin off, it was dirty. My existence was dirty.

Once my arms began to tire form scrubbing I crawled into a ball on the shower floor and let the stream cover my entire body. I lied there until the hot water ran out. Two hours at the most. So I got up grabbed a towel and crawled onto my futon. I didn't bother drying my hair or even putting clothes on. I just needed to sleep. I was exhausted in body, in mind, and in my soul.

But through all that exhaustion and hurt I couldn't cry.

No tears fell.

I had just witnessed my mother's death and I couldn't bring myself to cry?

Was I even human?

Izaya-chan walked over and curled up next to me. With a shaky hand I petted him until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open. Someone was banging on my door. I stared at the door and willed them to go away. Izaya-chan got up and padded over to the door. I rolled over and tried to ignore the pounding.<p>

After a while it stopped and I began to fall back asleep.

Izaya-chan meowed and I heard the door open. Not bothering to roll back over I pulled the towel closer around me and pretended like someone didn't just walk into my house.

For all I know it could be Ryuugamine-kun and he'd just see that I was home and then quietly leave. In my half asleep state I felt that someone join me on my futon. If I was in any rational state of mine I would have yelled at them to leave but I was definitely not in my right mind. So I continued to lay there.

The person's hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me into them. I felt no breasts so I assumed it was a boy. I heard a chuckle and then I knew exactly who it was. But still I couldn't bring myself to care.

Not even when Izaya's hands trailed up my thigh and lingered on my bare hip. Something close to fear jolted through my brain but it burnt out to fast to be identified. My eyes were open now and I stared at my wall. His hand traveled from my hip to my midriff. From my midriff Izaya's thumb rubbed against my breasts.

I remained motionless. There was nothing in me that wanted to fight him.

Izaya gripped my side and flipped me onto my back. He lifted himself on top of me. I blankly stared up at him. He seemed…irritated…

This emotion emanating from him was able to seep into me and give me some of my humanity back. "Izaya." I said in a monotone voice. I wasn't trying to get him off of me and I wasn't necessarily greeting him either. If anything I was acknowledging him.

"Hello Chie." He said using his hand to wipe my bangs to the side. "Having fun underneath me?" he asked with a sadistic chuckle.

I was mute again. There was nothing to say so I just looked up at him. My body began to grow cold. My towel pooled around me and no longer covered my chest. I felt goose-bumps begin to blossom on my body.

"Cold are we?" Izaya mockingly asked as he slid his hand between my breasts, no doubt feeling the bumps on my skin.

My body reacted to his touch and I shivered. This made him smile. He was trying to goad a response from me. Too bad I didn't care. Honestly, he could do whatever he liked to me now and I wouldn't refuse him.

Izaya looked into my blank stare and I felt him grow more irritated. He smiled slowly and lowered his hand to the small space between his body and mine. His hands were surprisingly soft on such a delicate area. His finger continued to slide closer and closer till it was almost inside but Izaya stopped and he laid his head into my shoulder. "You know I can't get hard unless you try to fight me Chie-chan." I heard his irritation. So I was making him mad.

I stared at the top of his head, "I'm sorry." I said, voice still void of emotion.

Then I paused.

"Is she really dead?" I asked almost to myself.

"Of course she is you idiot, I wouldn't have paid that driver if she managed to live." Izaya growled into my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked voice cracking. My stomach went cold and fear gripped my spine. My emotions were waking up.

Izaya sat up and looked down at me with an almost eager look. His irritation had brushed off and his sadism glowed in his eyes. He began tracing spirals on my body.

"You didn't know?" he began using his thumb to play with my left nipple. I flinched and squirmed a little and I felt the nipple harden under his touch.

Smiling Izaya lowered his head and licked it once. I squirmed again and gripped his hair. Taking this as an invitation he began to lick and suck consecutively while his other hand began to harden the other.

I pulled at his hair as my back arched. "S-stop…" I mumbled. He didn't. Tears stung my eyes. "Stop!" I screamed and Izaya ripped his head up. Saliva trailed from his mouth to my breast.

He wiped at his mouth and smiled sadistically. "That's the Chie I want~"

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN SORRY THIS IS REALLY LATE!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! MORE WILL COME SOON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SUPER SHORT I KNOW! SORRY BUT I'M GETTING REALLY SICK SO THEY'LL BE SHORTER FOR A WHILE. MORE UPDATES BUT JUST SHORTER...**

* * *

><p>Izaya teasingly bite into my shoulder. "Come on and cry for me, Chie~"<p>

"NO!" I screamed and shoved my body into Izaya's arm rolling out from under him. Immediately I grabbed my towel and used it to cover my body. I was more than angry now. Wiping my eyes I gritted my teeth and my tears burnt up from my heated fury.

"You bastard! You're responsible for her death!" I grabbed my empty piggybank off the shelf and chucked it at him.

It crashed a foot above Izaya's head. He laid there calmly on my futon, lounging about as shatters of glass fell onto his body. He stared at me, unshaken by my blind rage.

"So you didn't like my birthday present?"

"What?" I asked before I threw the next item on my shelf. It happened to be a teddy bear.

Lazily Izaya stretched before lifting himself off my futon. Dusting off his clothes from glass fragments he sauntered over to me, slowly, in a predatory manor. Like a lion does before latching onto a petrified antelope too scared to move.

And right now I was that antelope.

I felt Izaya's arm snake around my shoulder. On the other side of me, Izaya slowly pulled my arm away from my shelf.

"It's true that I hired that driver to plow his truck into your dear mummsie," I growled and tried turning around to slap him but he pulled my arm around my back and began twisting it. Gasping I let the towel slip from my hand and leaned into him, trying to relieve the pain.

"But you know," Izaya breathed into my ear, "it was all for y-"

I cut him off before he could finish his lie, "LIAR! Sh-she was j-just in the w-way of one of you pla-ans!" I spoke through pain gritted teeth.

Quiet. Then, "ahhh- Chie~ you're just so perceptive!" Izaya let go of my hand and twirled me around back into him. His arms wrapped around me, forming an in-escapable barrier.

"But you know, it was also a gift for you." I looked up into those deathly beautiful maroon eyes. My own green pools were captivated. His eyes showed a selfish sense of greed. Like a fox who had just found an unattended birds nest. Having such a feast all to himself…

"Now, dear Chie, you'll be all mine." He lips meet my own and I couldn't fight him now. His tongue stealth fully slipped in between my quivering lips and massaged itself against my own. One of his arms reached up and ran through my hair. An innocent touch at first but then turning more dominating when, after grabbing a fistful of hair did he pull my head away.

It brought tears to my eyes. It felt as though he had ripped a chunk of hair from my head.

His sadistic smile returned. Deceivingly playful and sinister, it was the Izaya I had fallen for, the sick self-proclaimed god of Ikebukuro.

My mind began to numb. I barely felt anything as Izaya wrapped me in his jacket. One more heart searing kiss before he said,

"And this time around I WILL make you cry."

* * *

><p><strong>EXPET THE SMUTTY-SMUTT TO CONTINUE!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	12. Chapter 12

**REMEMBER HOW I PROMISED SMUTTY-SMUT?...YEA I LIED! JKJK ITS COMING...EVENTUALLY :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up with tear crusted eyes and a stained face. My body hurt and I had a killer headache. Slowly I shrugged out of my half-awake state and took a look at my surroundings. I wasn't in my house that's for sure. But at least the room looked familiar.<p>

I've for sure been here before but I couldn't remember where exactly 'here' was.

Until that is, I looked down.

There nestled up next to me was Orihara Izaya.

…

Panic shot through my body like a bolt of lightning. I stifled a scream and frantically looked around. I was definitely in his bed and not somewhere seedier. I slowly sat up my stiff body and I felt the covers fall off my bare breasts.

Heart pounding in my chest I looked under the covers and saw that we were both completely naked.

I felt tears begin to drip on my already tear streaked face. Bits of memory from last night bubbled to the conscious surface. My mind was waking up.

In my mind's eye I saw flutters of yesterday.

My mother's death, hiding from the world, Izaya's twisted self wrapping around mine, fighting him, and then submitting, I also began to taste my emotions again. They all foamed a slick coating over my tongue; horror, disgust, terror, hate, rage, pleasure, and then an overwhelming sadness.

I choked on a sob and then flinched away, fearing Izaya would awaken and…

And…what?

…

My fear spiked, I wiped at my tears and slowly crawled out of bed.

I had to get away. I had to leave before he woke up. Hastily I grabbed the clothes lying on the floor and put them on.

Nearly tripping over the pant sleeves, I slipped my feet into the shoes I had left here and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>I ended up grabbing Izaya's Jacket and pants. My hair and face were a messed so I pulled the hood on and jumped into a mass group of people traffic.<p>

My heart rate was still beating erratically so I focused on walking and breathing. Just walking and breathing. But the tears wouldn't stop pouring from my eyes.

Everything that happened yesterday…it all really hurt. Even though my memory was still fuzzy I felt that everything had hurt. I rubbed my thighs. They were sore.

I half smiled to myself and licked the tears that coated my lips. So I had really 'done it'? And with Orihara Izaya no less. Normally, I figured, a woman would be worried about becoming pregnant. But I knew for a fact that Izaya would never be careless enough to get a woman pregnant.

I momentarily let my mind wander and think about what it's be like to be with his child. I placed both hands on my belly and imagined a life living inside of it. The tears began to fall more rapidly. Wiping at them I turned a corner into an alley and rested against the wall.

"I'm so stupid." I said to myself. I clamped my eyes shut tightly and pressed my head against my drawn up knees.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I cried in that alley way. I cried for my innocence that I had lost and I cried for the life I would never bring into this world. And I cried for Izaya Orihara, I cried for him the most.

I cried for the ignorance he cloaked himself in. He will never know my true feelings toward him.

In the short amount of time I've spent by his side. He had somehow become my God.

I worshiped him, feared him, and most of all I loved him.

So I sat in that alleyway, a pathetic blubbering mess, until the tears refused to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I LIED! THERE WILL BE NO SMUTTY-SMUT! PARTLY BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO WRITE IT JUST YET. MAYBE INT THE FUTURE! ALSO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SO SWAMPED WITH CON STUFF!**

* * *

><p>The sky still had an aftertaste of sun in it when I finally stopped walking. Even after walking around aimlessly I never felt any kind of exhaustion. But now, as I stood there not moving, I felt my body began to scream from hunger and thirst. Looking around I noticed I was now in 'bukuro. No real surprise there. I wasn't use to the streets of Shinjuku. Ikebukuro was my home after all.<p>

Mouth agape, I looked back up into the darkening sky from under the hood of Izaya's jacket. I briefly thought all my answered lied in those big puffy clouds. All I needed to do was reach…

I lifted my arm up, as if to grab at those lazy puffs of condensed water vapor…

A large mass flew out of nowhere and smashed into my arm. I, as well as the people around me, heard a large _crack! _from my arm as I crumbled onto the floor. I looked through pain hazed eyes over at the trashcan that had just broken my arm in multiple places. It rolled over next to its counterpart bolted onto the sidewalk.

Bolted…

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAA!" a familiar voice roared to my left. Clenching my teeth I hobbled up onto my feet and ran into the crowd of motionless people.

I heard another roar of anger and _something _being ripped out of the ground.

Shizuo Heiwajima. There was no way I could take him. Not without Izaya here. All I could do was run.

So I ran.

In my pain-crazed state I had no clear brain processing. My brain screamed at me to move and at the same time my body begged me to stop. My arm couldn't handle all the jerking around I was putting it through. It felt like the skin was going to burst.

I continued to grit my teeth and run. I was running further away from the heart of 'bukuro. Maybe if I made it into Shinjuku Heiwajima would stop his pursuit. With this in mind I ran for a goal, Shinjuku. There Izaya cou-

Izaya coul-

'Izaya could' what? Help? Laugh? Or worse, just walk away?

I stumbled over myself; this gave Heiwajima the chance he needed. I felt something hard connect with my side and smack me into a wall. Again I hear bones crack and this time I screamed out.

Up against the wall I lay my head against it and gasp for air. I began coughing, this made my body screech in pain, and some ribs were broken. Now I had no way of escaping.

"You fucking flea!" Heiwajima spat at me and reached for my hood. I stood there trying to breathe.

So this was it? This is how I'd die? By the hand of this monster? I laughed in my mind.

Too bad. I kinda wanted to see Izaya again…if only for one last time…

I felt the hood being pulled down. "Y-you're-" Heiwajima sounded surprised. But I didn't pay much more attention. I laid myself down on the floor and stared blankly up into omnipotent sky.

"*бог…"

*God

_From the shadows up above the tears were falling._

_From the screams deep inside I couldn't stop dying._

* * *

><p><strong><em>IS THIS THE END!<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**INALLY AN UPDATE! HAHA SORRY! I'VE BEEN BUSY-ISH, PACKING, SEWING AND WORKING XP IT'LL PROB BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN BUT I'LL TRY TO HURRY!**

**JUST A FUN LITTLE CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Groggily, I sat up from my sitting position. My body felt great, it felt as light as air.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Rubbing my eyes I looked off into the darkness. Someone was calling me, but I wasn't sure from which direction.

"Stupid girl! I said wake up!"

Turning around I saw…nothing. Strange the voice sounded like it was coming form that direction. So instead of waiting for the voice to come to me I got up and began walking out into this black void.

Even while walking my body felt like nothing. I couldn't remember what had happened before I woke up. All I remembered was pain and fear. And then here I was, in nothing. A thought tickled my mind but then was gone.

I figured, in a calm casual state of mind, that I must be dead.

And that this place of nothingness, I guess it was hell.

Shrugging to myself I continued my walk through this unknown wasteland. That voice was still out here and I knew, somehow, that it was imperative to find it.

Suddenly a light enveloped me and I felt a falling sensation. Turning every which way I tried to focus on one specific place to land. I ended up stopping on my side and I had to pull myself back up onto my feet.

Now I was in a strangely familiar room.

A well furbished room with a reindeer carpet and bounty head mantled above the currently roaring fire place, I knew this room. I turned my head and stared at the man sitting in front of the fire, in his comfy red chair.

The last time I was in this room was 11 years ago on Christmas Eve.

"Angel…"

Slowly my feet dragged me towards the man in the chair. Now standing in front of him I stared into my father's face. I wanted to talk to him, to apologize for leaving him to die. But I couldn't speak.

He grabbed my hands with his slightly wrinkled ones. My father was 30 years older than my mother. They were married through an arranged marriage through they're families.

My father was originally from Japan but was moved to Russia when he and my mother wed. They're marriage was a sign of goodwill through the Japanese and the Russian mafia. Through it a new drug trafficking route opened with both sides in the gain.

Unlike my mother my father was not always out to gain something. He was a kind man. It was only after his death that I learned my parents true colours.

My mother, who was always so kind to me, wove her silky lies into my innocent brain. Her sweet lies promised our happiness in the land of the rising sun. She'd tell me my father was just holding us back and that he was the devil. So she stole me away with her to japan when I was 5. We'd left my father to die from a broken heart. He died knowing he'd never see me, his little angel, ever again.

But know, in this empty world, where it was just me and my father, I felt all her long strung lies fully melt away.

"Papa…" my voice wheezed out. I couldn't feel them on my face but I did see tears fall onto our hands.

Through my teary eyes I saw his calm smiling face.

"PAPA!" I screamed and threw myself at his knees, sobbing. I sobbed and sobbed until my body felt real and grounded.

When I was all cried out I felt his hand upon my head. "I love you. I never stopped loving you. So please, Angel, start loving yourself." He paused and closed his eyes. "I've seen you do nothing but bring pain to yourself all these years. Please, I cannot bear it anymore."

"Papa…" I choked on another sob. "I'm sorry I left you."

He smiled. "I know Angel, I know." He let out a long breath and his body, and everything else in the room faded into that bleak nothingness.

"Hey! You're not done yet!"

I stood up and wiped at my face.

"Who's there?" I asked now that I had my voice back. But, when I got no response I continued walking until I walked up to a door. With nothing else to do I opened the door and walked into that familiar apartment building.

"Yo!" I was greeted by a naked Izaya. He was sitting on his desk, and it looked like he was waiting for me.

"Were you calling me?" I asked stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind me.

"No. I knew you'd come to me, and Whaddaya know, here you are." He gave me his signature sadistic smile and I felt a small summer breeze fly against my bare skin. My body was bare but I felt no shame.

"So," Izaya threw himself off the desk, feet planted lightly on the ground, and walked over toward me. "Chie dear, I'd like to give you a choice."

"A choice? This is new." I said in mock surprise. I smiled at Izaya and he grinned back. Some sickly feeling coated my stomach.

"Izaya?" I asked outloud.

"Yes?" a voice behind me answered. I turned around to face another, naked, Izaya. I quickly turned to look at the other Izaya. He grinned and the 2nd Izaya walked around in the front to stand next to the 1st Izaya.

"What is this?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed that I was naked.

"This, Chie-chan, is your choice." The 2nd Izaya answered and gave me that signature sadistic smile. I felt another breeze roll over my body and this time I shivered.

"What kind of choice is this! I know there's only one Izaya! Who the hell is the other guy?" I screamed covering my breasts and walking back towards the door. I turned to open it but it was gone.

"True, there can only be one Izaya Orihara in existence while in this human state, but I'd like you to choose, between us, the correct Izaya Orihara, choose incorrectly you will no longer be in love with the real Izaya Orihara. Choose correctly and you get another choice." They both said in unison.

"What's the other choice?" I asked.

They exchanged a knowing look and then said nothing.

"This is just another one of your sick games isn't it!" I barked at them both. They both smiled and began walking towards me. Pressed up against the door I had nowhere to run.

"So which one do you chose?" the 1st Izaya asked and wrapped his arms around me.

"Silly Chie-chan, so confused by such an obvious choice." They both said.

The 2nd Izaya reached over the first and flicked me on the forehead.

This made me so mad. I was tired of Izaya flicking me like a little kid! "Goddammit Izaya I told you to stop flicking me in the head!"

I gasped as I realized what I just said.

"Bingo!" Izaya said. The 'Izaya' in my arms became shrouded in a cloud of chalk dust. I coughed until the cloud dispersed and I know held Izaya-chan in my arms. He meowed at me and began licking himself.

I looked up at the real Izaya and saw nothing. I was back in the shrouded darkness. Even Izaya-chan was now gone. I was alone.

I stood still and tried to bite back my anger.

Stupid Izaya, making me take that stupid test, where the fuck is my next choice, where they hell did he go anyway, god I hate him…

I hate Izaya…?

I smiled and slowly I began to laugh, softly at first. But then my laughter grew and grew till it was loud and booming. The booming bounced against the walls and chipped the blackness away. The walls crumbled until I was shrouded in white.

I then felt an enormous amount of pain throughout my body. Yet I continued to laugh.

I laughed until I opened my eyes and woke up from my twisted dreamland.

* * *

><p>"So you're awake." A voice questioned me. "Celty! She's awake!"<p>

I heard a door open and Celty, the headless rider, came into my line of view and held her PDA in front of me. It read "How are you feeling?"

I turned to her and said, "I'm in love with Izaya Orihara." And gave her a wobbly teary smile.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THE STRANGENESS! PLEASE REVIEW AND WHAT NOT!<strong>


End file.
